Fight for this love
by Mixxy14
Summary: This is my first story here, so please be patient with me. but it will be better later on, I promise. This is about a girl, her name is Evelyn, and she is friends with Big Time Rush. Later on you will know, how she got to be friends with them, and who she is and so on. You will be able to read from the different characters' point-of-view. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fight for this love**

Chapter One: Evelyn

Evelyn had always been a while child. When she started walking, she ran away from her parents and onto the road, which were luckily empty for cars, but she nearly gave her poor parents a heart attack. Her two older brothers, Victor and Oliver, had also been very wild, so it was a gene running in the family. Evelyn was looking through some old photo albums together with her mom and grandmothers. Her dad was outside with her grandfathers, her brothers and their best friend, Jacob.  
"Oh and this was the time, where you crawled over the fence to hunt a rabbit that was running around the farm," Gloria said, her father's mother.  
"And this was from your first swimming lesson," Evangeline said, her mother's mother.  
"Here you are trying to get back up on horse, after it threw you off," Eva, her mother, said.  
"I remember, and this one is from my first karate mach," Evelyn said,  
"Yes, you were the first one at your age class that got a black belt,"  
"What can I say? I was a wild child,"  
"You still are," Derek, her father, said.  
"I'm not that wild anymore,"  
"So you don't think that going to the racetrack and challenge the track's champ for a race isn't wild?" Oliver asked,  
"And what about the time, where we went to that rodeo, wasn't that three weeks ago, and you _had _to try ride a bull by yourself," Victor said,  
"And the time where you said, you climbed the highest tree in the park, because of a little boy's kite was stuck," Jacob said,  
"Hey! That is called generosity," Evelyn defended,  
"And don't forget the worst wild thing you've ever done," Steve, her uncle, said. Everyone looked curiously at him.  
"Are you still mad at me for scaring your only girlfriend off?"  
"Mad? Not really, I'm glad you got rid of her,"  
"Seriously Uncle Steve, she was going to rip you for everything you own, just because you're a well-paid lawyer,"  
"True story," Victor said,  
"But she sure was hot," Oliver said,  
"Oh yes she was," Steve said,  
"Evelyn, aren't those friends of yours coming today?" Evangeline asked,  
"Who granny?" Evelyn asked,  
"Those four boys you introduced last time,"  
"She means Big Time Rush, Eve," Victor said,  
"Oh, I don't know, they haven't answered my texts,"  
"Check your phone then," Jacob said. Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked at her phone, 5 missed calls, 8 textmessages and they even tweetet her a few times as well.  
"Looks like they'll be here in 5 minutes," she said and went out to the front door to wait for the guys.  
"Who are they again?" Elliot asked, her mother's father.  
"They are four boys around Evelyn's age, they are in a band. And the sure do know how to treat a lady," Gloria said,  
"They rustle up the old bones," Evangeline said,  
"MOM!" Eva said,  
"Oh come on Eva, don't tell me you don't think they're just a bit handsome,"  
"I'm a married woman,"  
"That doesn't mean you can have a peak at those boys. I'm sure Derek looks at younger girls too,"  
"Well I..." Derek started, "I do, but none of them are as beautiful as Eva."  
"Nice saved," Steve said,  
"Now look at this, what is going on in this picture?" Ben asked, father's father, and pointed to a picture on the album Gloria had in her lap.  
"It's Evelyn trying to do a handstand on a skateboard, grandpa," Oliver said after taking a quick look,  
"But she kept rolling and lose her balance," Victor said,  
"And after trying 20 times she fell with her head first and got a minor concussion," Jacob said,  
"Wild child," Ben mumbled,  
"Thanks grandpa, I know I am!" Evelyn yelled from the porch, the front door was open, so she heard the entire conversation. She just giggled at the memory. Steve had been babysitting that day, and she had only been 6 years old. Evelyn remembered that Kendall had given her the skateboard for her birthday.  
"Two days later she was back on the skateboard and succeeded doing a handstand on a skateboard," Derek said,  
"And then she said, she wanted to try doing a handstand, while rolling down the street," Eva said,  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Evelyn shouted from the porch, a black jeep just rolled in and parked next to Steve's truck and near Jacob's motorcycle. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James jumped out the car and all greeted Evelyn with a big hug.  
"Hey Eve, you never texted back, so we just came here anyways," Logan said,  
"And we got a little something for you," Carlos said,  
"But if you don't like it, you can always give it to us," Kendall said,  
"We can make good use of it," James said,  
"Thanks guys, it's a video game, right?" Evelyn asked,  
"Nope," Carlos said and popped the 'p',  
"Then what is it? And furthermore _where_ is it?"  
"It's at James' place, we're going over there, after we've been here," Kendall said, all of them looking very excited, but they had to wait to show you.  
"Okay then, let's get inside and celebrate me moving out of my parent's house,"  
They all went inside, the guys well greeted by everyone. Evangeline and Gloria giving all the guys hugs, Gloria even smacked James butt and whispered that he had an ass of steel. Evelyn suppressed the urge to blast out in an unstoppable laughter.  
"You know Evelyn, your grandfather was just as well-build as your friend James, when he was in his age," Gloria whispered to Evelyn, Evelyn gave her grandfather the elevator-look, you could actually see that he had been well-shaped a long time ago, but now he had grey hair, which was almost white. He was tall with broad shoulders; he didn't have a belly, but neither a six-pack. Her father had inherited the tallness, the shoulders, the good looks as he used to call it, and Derek was very well-formed. Evelyn had seen her father work with no shirt on during the summer in the backyard, a lot of her girlfriends were jealous that Evelyn had such a good-looking father. Evelyn did think that her father was very handsome, but she could _never_ see him the way her friends looked at him. Derek had blond hair with deep blue eyes, and a smile that had made Eva's knee shake. And he could cook like a champ, and at the same time he was a hopeless romantic.  
"How was dad like, when he was little?" Evelyn asked,  
"A lot like you. He used to climb over the fence too to hunt down the rabbits, foxes, and I remember one time he saw a bear in the forest and tried to chase it. Luckily Ben got him, before he got anywhere near the forest," Gloria said,  
"He was the wildest of all five of them," Ben said and kissed Gloria's forehead,  
"So Uncle Steve weren't wild, when he was younger?" Oliver asked,  
"Not at all, Steve were more careful, still wild, but he never climbed over the fence. He used to run around chasing Merlot around the garden,"  
"He chased a bottle of red wine?" Carlos asked, they all giggled while Carlos looked puzzled,  
"No, Merlot was the dog. One day I had forgotten a glass of red wine on the table, and he started drinking it. Ever since then we've called him Merlot," Gloria said,  
"How is Jack, Leanne and Kyle?" Derek asked his parents, "I haven't heard from them in a while."  
"Jack and Annaleigh are in Paris to celebrate their anniversary, and their kids are grown so they're on their own for a while. Leanne and Bryce are still in China, and Kyle and Olivia are working hard on their new farm,"  
"I have a question," Carlos said,  
"Ask," Ben said,  
"Why is Steve the only one single?"  
"Because Evelyn keeps scaring his girlfriends away," Gloria said and giggled, Evelyn rolled her eyes and went over to Kendall and Logan, who were in a deep conversation with Evangeline.  
"And that's how you make a strawberry tart the old fashion way," Evangeline said,  
"You make it sound so easy, Mrs. Davis," Kendall said,  
"Call me Evangeline, Mrs. Davis is my mother-in-law,"  
"How is tita?" Evelyn asked,  
"Oh she is doing fine, you know the usual, always complaining about everything,"  
"So she is Spanish?" Kendall asked,  
"Yes, her name is Maria Garcia, she prefers to be called tita by everyone, even though they might not be her children or grandchildren. She's gone nuts on her old days,"  
Evelyn looked at her grandmother. Evangeline was still very beautiful even in her 70s. She dressed fashionable, advices from her daughters and granddaughters; she wore little makeup, but always a little bit of lipstick just to keep her lips red. If you didn't know, no one would know that Evangeline had carried 7 children, one died during childbirth, one died of cancer and one in a car crash, before Evelyn was born. Eva was the eldest of the four left.  
"So granny, how is Aunt Ebony?" Victor asked joining the conversation,  
"She is in Italy with Adrien. Lloy and Natalie are in New York for a business trip, and Nigel and Felicia are in Argentina,"  
"Your family sure are all over the world," James whispered to Evelyn, she giggled and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes, her knees shaking a bit, but went unnoticed by other than herself.  
"Yeah, my family loves to travel. So what's the surprise you have for me?" she asked,  
"It's a surprise as it says, you'll see when we get out of here,"  
"Oh thanks for coming, I didn't know if you were going to be busy or if you were free for tonight, it means a lot,"  
"Actually we only came here to stare at your mom," Logan said behind her, she playfully punched his arm. "Auch, I was just kidding."  
"No seriously, we only came here for your mom," Kendall joked,  
"And your dad's cooking," Carlos said,  
"And to say congrats on the house," James said,  
"You guys are too much," Evelyn said,  
"FOOD IS READY!" they heard Derek shout from the backyard. The weather was amazing, so they had decided to eat outside.

"Evelyn, we're here," Kendall shook Evelyn, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She was sitting on the backseat of the jeep with Kendall and Logan. Carlos was driving, and James on the passenger seat. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that they were at James' place.  
"Thanks guys, but I was thinking of going home and get some sleep," Evelyn said,  
"You clearly have forgotten our present for you," Logan said and gave her a small nudge to the side.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Wide awake because of a present," Carlos said, they all got out the jeep and climbed the many stairs to James' apartment. It wasn't wrapped, but when Evelyn laid her eyes on it, they nearly popped out of her head.  
"You guys! Seriously? A surfboard, for me? You shouldn't have," she said, the surfboard was in her favorite color, dark purple, but with flowers in light purple and pink, and green leaves.  
"You're welcome, now that you live in a beach house, we thought you might need a surf board, for when you go surfing," Carlos said,  
"Yeah, just one tini tiny little problem, I don't know how to surf,"  
"We'll teach you, don't worry about that," Kendall said,  
"Now let's get you home, before you pass out on my couch," James said. They all went with her home; she even invited them inside her messy house. There were still a lot of things that were unpacked, but she had put up a lot of pictures and her furniture were where she wanted them to be. Kendall went over to a huge portrait of Evelyn and her family that she had hung up in the living room. He motioned for the others to join him.  
"What is it?" Evelyn asked,  
"I'm just stunned over how much you look like your mom,"  
Evelyn looked at her mother and then at herself. They had the same face-shape, same eyes, same nose, same lips, same cheekbones, same chin, even the eye and hair color was the same.  
"He's right, you look so much alike, you could be twins," Logan said,  
"Well, I might look like my mom, but I act like my dad," Evelyn said, "Oliver and Victor are more laid-back like my mom though."  
"You are both very beautiful," Carlos said,  
"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I like to go to bed, before I pass out on my own couch,"  
"That's a nice way to tell us to get out of your house," James said and chuckled,  
"I can be mean and kick you out,"  
"No thanks, I still have a bruise from our wrestling match," Logan said,  
"Then you shouldn't have betted that you could beat me,"  
"Before I forget, will you come to my barbeque on Saturday?" Kendall asked,  
"Well, why not, sounds fun,"  
"And we're all going to be there, and you can meet some of our other friends as well,"  
"Cool, now please go, before you have to carry me upstairs,"  
"Okay, okay, we're leaving,"  
Evelyn followed them to the front door, she kissed them all on their cheeks to say thank you and goodnight, she waved until they were out of sight and went back inside. She overlooked her view over the beach. She went over to open the glass door that lead to her terrace, at the end there were three small steps and she were on the beach. She sat down and listened to the waves, thinking about her day. How she had missed the guys, and wished they had had more time together. Her mind started wandering back to the day where she met them. Then she shook her head and went inside to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Carlos

*2 years earlier*

Carlos walked around in his dressing room. He had been in the business for over 6 months, and they were almost done shooting season 1 of the show. He collapsed on his couch, waiting for the other's to come get him, too exhausted to go find them himself. He thought about, who the new girl was going to be. The management had decided that the guys would need an assistant to be there for them during interviews and radio shows, practically during everything, even filming. The guys had been a little objective about the whole assistant thing; they didn't want a random girl to go with them wherever they went, but at the same time Carlos was very excited to meet her. There was a knock on the door, Carlos opened his eyes and saw a strange new girl standing in his doorway.  
"You must be Carlos," she said,  
"Yes," he said,  
"I've been looking for you, I was told to go find you and meet in the lunchroom,"  
"Let's go then,"  
Carlos eyed the new girl, wondering who she was, maybe she was their new assistant. She had long dark brown hair that covered what looked like a tattoo on her back; he could see bits of it whenever she turned her head to see if he was still following her. She giggled.  
"You like what you see?" she teased,  
"Well... I wasn't... well, you're..." he said stumbling over his words,  
"Relax, I don't bite. Besides I work here, you'll get to see me more,"  
She winked and then opened the door to the lunchroom. All the others were already sitting; Carlos went over to take a seat between Logan and James. They were staring at the new girl. The manager stood up.  
"Now that we're all here, I would like to introduce Evelyn. She is going to be your assistant. Her job is not to do your laundry, or clean up your dressing rooms. She is here to be at your service, like getting you to set, remind you of interviews, have I forgotten something?" he asked and turned to Evelyn, who was smiling.  
"I do fetch coffees and lunch for $5 per time," she said, everyone burst out in laughter.  
"Okay, jokes aside. Now, any questions for Evelyn?"  
Logan raised his hand.  
"Logan?"  
"Are we allowed to date her?" he asked and smirked, he winked at Evelyn, who winked back.  
"That you have to talk to Evelyn about, any other questions? Good, tomorrow is the big cleaning day, so all the dressing rooms need to be cleared out. Everything has to look the same as when you entered the room the first time, are we clear?"  
"Yes sir," they guys said,  
"Good, now show Evelyn around, get to know her,"  
Kendall was the first to get over to her.  
"Welcome to Paramount studios, where we shoot, laugh, sleep, and prank each other," he said, which made Evelyn giggle.  
"So what's your full name?" James asked,  
"Evelyn Carmen Parker," she said,  
"You're part Spanish?" Carlos asked,  
"My grandfather's parents moved here from Spain, he grew up here in California,"  
"Let's show you around while ask you all the embarrassing questions," Kendall said and opened the door. They went around the whole set, and Evelyn told them about where she grew up, her family, her favorite places in Los Angeles, what she liked to eat, her favorite color, movie, music and books. They ended up in James' dressing room and talked a little more.  
"So what is your favorite thing to do, when you're off work?" James asked,  
"I like to go to the beach, I love skateboarding, but the best thing is when my brothers and I go snowboarding,"  
"Do you surf?" Logan asked,  
"No, I want to, but I never learned how. My brothers were more interested in teaching me all other kinds of stuff, I went to boxing classes, archery, volleyball, horseback riding, dance lessons, and tons and tons of book clubs,"  
"You sound like the active kind of girl," Kendall said,  
"I'm very active, I run every morning before I go to work. I used to work at a bookstore not far away from where I live,"  
"Where do you live?"  
"Burbank, with my parents, my brothers moved out last year together with their best friend, and I mostly have the house for myself, because my parents travel a lot,"  
"So you party a lot?" Logan asked,  
"Not really, I do like to hang out with my friends,"  
"What kind of job did you have before you got this one?" James asked,  
"Well, I worked in a bookstore, as I said earlier, and I worked at a dog kennel in the weekends,"  
"You're dedicated, that's a good thing," Kendall said,  
"Where do you like to go, when you need some peace and quiet?" Carlos asked,"  
"Well, my father made a rose garden for my mom, when they moved into the house. I like to sit in the middle of it with a book, and just enjoy the sound of birds, the sun, the smell of the roses and my book," Evelyn said,  
"So your favorite flower is a rose?" James asked,  
"No, my mom loves roses, but my favorite flower is cherry blossoms,"  
"You're so unpredictable," Logan said,  
"Yeah, I like being that, keeps my friends on their toes to keep up with me,"  
"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Kendall asked,  
"Not anything that I know of, why?"  
"Well, I think we all agree that we would like to get to know you more. So what will you say we go to the beach Saturday?"  
"That's a terrific idea, I'm in," James said,  
"Me too," Logan said,  
"Count me in," Carlos said,  
"Well, since I'm not doing anything, why not?"

*Present time*  
Carlos laughed smiled at the memory of meeting Evelyn. He had hoped that she would have gone out with him around that time, but sadly another guy had got to her first. He still thought about her, a lot. Evelyn had only been single for a few months, and she was still trying to cope with what her ex-boyfriend had done to her. Carlos sighed at that memory, where he had held her for hours while she cried, soaking his shirt, but he hadn't cared. She kept asking what was wrong with her, and he kept telling her that nothing was wrong with her, and that it was Damien who was the one that was something wrong with. Carlos kept assuring her that everything was going to be okay. And at the end of the evening, she believed him. A loud bark pulled Carlos out of his trance; he looked at Sydney, his German Shepherd dog. She was wagging her tail and had her red ball between her teeth, wanting him to play fetch with her.  
"You're still a very playful dog, Syd," he said and threw the ball across the living room. She went over to get it and jumped back to him with the ball. Sydney looked at him with her big brown eyes. "What do you think Syd? Should I ask Evelyn out?"  
Sydney dropped the ball and gave a loud bark while wagging her tail. Carlos chuckled and clapped her side.  
"I think so too,"  
He grabbed his phone, but the Sydney barked again.  
"What is it girl?" he asked, Sydney walked over to the wall, where his clock was hanging and sat right underneath it, she barked again. Carlos looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3am. "Smart dog you are Syd, she's probably sleeping by now. I'll ask her tomorrow,"  
Sydney barked again and gave him a puff towards the bedroom. Carlos changed into some sleepwear and fell on his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillows he fell into a deep sleep. Sydney jumped on the other side of the bed, and rested her head on Carlos' back. She licked her nose and closed her eyes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Logan

Logan lied awake in his bed. Evelyn was haunting his mind. Ever since he laid his eyes on her two years ago, he was determined to go on a date with her, but he was sure she wasn't over the shock of Damien cheating on her yet. He had been mad at himself for not being there for her, but Kendall, some friends and himself had gone snowboarding that weekend, so Evelyn had gone to the only one she trusted 100 % who was still in LA, Carlos. Logan was doing his best to try to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He sat up in his bed and went to the kitchen. His parents and sister sleeping, or that was what he was thinking. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, when he was little and couldn't sleep, his mom had always made some warm milk, a little bit of cocoa powder and he was gone for.  
"Can't sleep either?" he heard a familiar voice say, he looked towards the doorway, his mom was standing there and watching her son with worried eyes.  
"Yeah, too much on my mind," he said, she smiled softly at him and pushed him away from the fridge. She put a pot on the stove and poured the milk in it.  
"Is it a girl?" she asked suddenly, Logan sat on the counter, watching his mother stir in the milk.  
"Yeah,"  
"Evelyn?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I'm not blind sweetheart. I've seen the way you look at her,"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Maybe not for everyone, but people who has experience in love will notice,"  
"I don't know what to do,"  
"Ask her, it won't be the end of the world if she says no,"  
"It will end my world," Logan mumbled,  
"Nonsense, she's a lovely girl, and I'm sure she'll say yes to try and see if she likes you back,"  
"Thanks mom, I'll ask her tomorrow,"  
"Good, now drink your milk and get some sleep,"  
Logan shook his head and swallowed the last of the milk his mom had poured over in his favorite Batman mug. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about how he was going to ask Evelyn just made him happy.

*2 years earlier*  
Logan went out to his car, stretching his tired muscles. Kendall had called and asked to be picked up, so they all could go to the beach together. He started the car and put on some of his favorite music before starting the trip to Kendall's. 15 minutes later Kendall hopped into the passenger seat, buckled the seatbelt and they drove towards the place where they all had arranged to meet. The day was beautiful, the roof of Logan's convertible was down and the music was making both him and Kendall singing along and dancing, as much as they could while being held back by seatbelts. As they arrived, they saw that Carlos and James were already there, but Evelyn was nowhere in sight.  
"She'll be here soon, she just texted and said that she had some problems with her car, but her brothers fixed it," Carlos said and waved with his phone,  
"That's good, what should we do while waiting for her then?" Kendall asked,  
"Nothing, here she comes," James said and pointed towards a red car parking on the opposite parking lot. Evelyn stretched her legs and body before grabbing her bag and ran towards the guys.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said,  
"No worries, we just got here," Logan said, as they all walked towards the beach. Evelyn spread a blanket out and lied down.  
"Are you gonna be boring and not play with us?" Carlos pouted,  
"Oh why not," Evelyn said and rose from the blanket. They walked over to the volleyball net and divided into two groups, James and Kendall against Evelyn, Logan and Carlos.  
"You're going down," James said while giving Kendall a high-five.  
"It's on! Come on guys, we'll show those tall smartasses how it's done," Evelyn said and smashed the ball, James caught it and played it to Kendall, who smashed it over the net, which was smashed right back by a jumping Logan, and the ball hit the sand before James could smash it back.  
"SCORE! 1-0 to the champions!" Evelyn yelled and hugged Carlos and then Logan, who swung her around a few times.  
"That was a lucky shot! And we're playing up till 15 points," Kendall said, he started the game all over again, Carlos sent it over the net and James smashed it back, but it landed next to a guy far from the field. Evelyn ran towards the guy, who picked up the ball.  
"Hey, sorry about that. My friend over there gets a little too excited, when it comes to losing to a girl," Evelyn said, the guy was tall with short black hair, and the clearest blue eyes Evelyn had ever seen. Logan had been right behind her and approached the two.  
"It's okay, I didn't get hit. Here's your ball," the guy said and smiled, Evelyn's knees started shaking a bit. "I'm Damien by the way."  
"Evelyn and this is Logan,"  
"Pleasure to meet you all,"  
Damien had a wicked smile on his face, and Logan didn't like it at all. He could see that Evelyn was falling for this guy.  
"We better get back to the game, Lyn," Logan said and started pulling her back to the others,  
"Wait, can I have your number so we can hang out sometime?" Damien asked, Evelyn smiled widely and nodded. She told him the numbers.  
"I'll give you a call,"  
"Awesome, I'll see you then," Evelyn said and waved, before Logan gave her arm a hard pull. "Logan, what was that for?"  
"I don't trust him, Lyn," Logan said and kept guiding them back to the other guys.  
"It's not like he's some kind of ax-murderer, besides you're not who's going to go out with him, I am,"  
"Evelyn, be careful with him okay? There's something about him I don't like,"  
"Thanks for being a friend Logan, but seriously, I can handle this myself, I'll call you if he becomes a jerk, okay?"  
Logan nodded. They went back to the game, because Evelyn had a very competitive spirit, her team won.  
"Losers buy ice cream for the winners!" Carlos said, they all headed towards the ice cream stand.

A few hours later they all had enough of the beach and decided to go to James' place to hang out.  
"James, you have an awful lot of movies I've never seen before," Evelyn said and looked through his DVD collection, Logan handed her a glass of sweet tea.  
"It's okay, I don't have all my favorite movies yet, but I'll get there soon," James said,  
"Should we order something to eat and watch a movie, or should we beat you up in a game?" Kendall asked,  
"Oh I love board games," Evelyn said, "You have any?"  
James had a wicked smile on his face and went into a room. He came back with 7 different board games.  
"Let's order some food first, I'm starving," Carlos said and found the phone book, he flipped to the page with the restaurants.  
"What do you want to eat?" Logan asked and read over Carlos' shoulder, "Italian? Mexican? Uuuh, sushi?"  
"I could go for sushi," Evelyn said,  
"You know how to eat with chopsticks?" James asked and eyed her up and down. She gave him the 'are you serious?'-look.  
"Puuuurlease, I practically grew up with chopsticks in my hands,"  
"I'm in for sushi then, what about you Kendall? Carlos?"  
"Order some tofu for me too," Kendall said,  
"Let's write it all down, and then one of us will call and order everything," Carlos said, Logan found a notepad and a pen, he started scribbling down everyone's orders. James made the call.  
"Seriously Logan, your handwriting is practically un-readable," he said,  
"Oh give me that phone!" Logan said and started reading everyone's orders up. "45 minutes? That's perfect, thank you."  
"Let's play ludo while we wait," Kendall suggested and found the game in the stack.

*Present time*  
Logan woke up from a text from Evelyn, telling him to be on set half an hour earlier, because he had early shoots with some of the girls on the show. He hurried into the shower, got dressed, took his dad's mug of newly made coffee and ran away, before his dad started protesting. He started his car, put on some of his favorite music and drove away. Today was the day where he was going to ask Evelyn out, and she was going to say yes, because Logan never took a no for an answer.  
"Evelyn Parker, today is your lucky day," Logan said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Evelyn

Evelyn looked at her phone; Logan had responded that he was on his way. She sighed and went into her office, where she had the time schedule for the guys. Logan had some filming to do, so and she knew he was going to be at least 20 minutes late, so she had texted him that he had to be on set 30 minutes later instead of 1 hour. Evelyn was a very sneaky and clever. She smiled for herself and started calling the other guys to be there on time, or she would have to kick their butts again, literally. She usually went with James to the gym for boxing sessions, and she ended up beating him every time.  
"Earth to Eve, what's going on? The director told me I was 30 minutes early," Logan said and waved a hand in front of Evelyn's face. She looked at him in shock.  
"You usually late, so I texted you half an hour earlier, why are you here now?" Evelyn asked, Logan smirked and took a seat on the couch.  
"Well, I don't know, but now that I'm early and have some time, and you're here too, I want to ask you something,"  
"I'm not going to get you a cup of coffee from Starbucks right now,"  
"I wasn't thinking about coffee. This is something I've been thinking about asking you for a long time, but I just never really had the change,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you started dating Damien, then you guys broke up, and you needed some time to get over him. I don't know if you're even over him, but I'm taking the chance to ask you anyways,"  
"You're asking me out?"  
"Yeah, pretty much, what do you say?"  
"Logan..."  
"Please Lyn? At least give me a chance, maybe you'll like dating me, and if not, I'll respect the fact that we're not meant to be,"  
Evelyn was shocked to hear what Logan had just heard he.  
"You should say yes," Carlos said, Evelyn looked up and saw Carlos standing in the door way. He had a sad expression on his face, but he smiled.  
"Okay, fine I'll go on one date with you Logan,"  
"Really? That's awesome! How does Friday night look?"  
"I'm free the entire weekend,"  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6pm,"  
"Okay, now get over to hair and makeup before I have to kick you out,"  
Logan kissed her cheek and left the room. Carlos sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked,  
"Oh, nothing, I'll talk to you later," he said and left, Evelyn did notice that he was pretty sad; like he had hoped you would say no to Logan, even after he had encouraged her to say yes. Evelyn shook the though away and started to make the calls, she had been postponing for a while.

The week went by and Evelyn noticed that Carlos, James and Kendall kept their distance from her. She was confused, but she didn't push them to tell her, what was wrong. She just thought that it was because she was going on a date with Logan, and they didn't want to ruin it before it had started. Evelyn had asked her friend, Elisa, to go shopping with her for some clothes on Friday afternoon.  
"I don't know Eve, maybe they're jealous or something," Elisa said,  
"Jealous? Why would Carlos, Kendall and James be jealous?" Evelyn asked, while she tried a dark blue skirt with a white top.  
"They're jealous that Logan had the guts to ask you out, before they could,"  
"IF they're jealous, which I don't think they are, then I believe it would be for other reasons,"  
"Don't be silly Lyn, you're a great-looking girl, guys are falling for you, how many phone numbers have you gotten this week?"  
"Not as many as I used to, and that is a good thing,"  
"You get at least 10 numbers from guys every single week, even when Damien was around you,"  
"Yeah, those guys were pretty brave for doing that, Damien always looked pretty scary, when a new guy approached me,"  
"I'm just glad he's out of your life. He wasn't good for you, Eve,"  
"I know, what do you think of this outfit?"  
Evelyn walked out the dressing room, Elisa whistled and eyed her up and down.  
"You're gonna kill the poor guy in that outfit," Elisa said, Evelyn just giggled and went back in the room to change. She bought the outfit, shopped a little longer with Elisa and then went home to get ready for her date. She was getting nervous. Logan had been her friend for over two years, and he had been there for her, when Damien had left her for another girl. Damien had told Evelyn that she wasn't good enough for him, and that he thought Kira was better for him. Kira had always done what Damien ordered to do, while Evelyn told him that she wasn't his slave. He had never been violent, but they had had a lot of fights, where Evelyn had been scared he would hit her. Evelyn sighed and wrapped a towel around her, she dried her hair and went to get ready. She spun around in front of her floor length mirror. She looked great, her hair was loose and in curls. Just as she had finished applying some mascara the bell to the door rang. Logan stood on the other side of the door with a bouquet of pink roses.  
"Hey," he said with a smile,"  
"Hi," Evelyn said, he handed her the roses. "Thank you Logan, they're beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you,"  
Evelyn blushed and went to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked,  
"Yeah, let's go,"  
Logan guided her to his car, and then drove off to a restaurant, where Logan had reserved a table that overlooked the ocean.  
"Thanks for going out with me," Logan started saying, after he had pulled the chair out for you and sat down on his own chair across the table.  
"Thanks for asking," Evelyn said, they started talking about everything between heaven and earth, stuff they've never talked to each other about before. There was a comfortable silence between them, while they ate.  
"So there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now," Logan said,  
"Yeah? What's that?" Evelyn asked,  
"I heard some of the girls on set talking about you leaving us, is that true? Are you thinking about quitting?"  
"I thought about it after the whole thing with Damien, but when I moved into my house, I realized that there are so many new things happening that I wanted to have something that wouldn't change, my job. So I'm not going anywhere yet,"  
"That's good news. We don't want to lose our best assistant,"  
"You mean the only one you ever had,"  
"That just mean you didn't have to be better than the last one,"  
"True,"  
"Are you up for a walk on the beach, before I take you home?"  
Evelyn nodded. Logan insisted on paying for everything, and then they were off. He parked the car in front of her house, and they took the small route around the house to the beach. They were holding hands, shoes in their other hand; they didn't talk, only listened to the waves. Logan had rolled up his pants, so they didn't get wet.  
"Thank you for taking me out today," Evelyn said,  
"No, thank you for saying yes," Logan said and smiled,  
"You know, I've never felt so comfortable with a person like this before,"  
"Does that mean you like me?"  
"I do like you, Logan,"  
"So you would say yes, if I asked you on another date?"  
"Why don't you ask and see what happens?"  
"Evelyn, will you go out on a second date with me?"  
"I have to think about that,"  
A small moment went, while they kept walking.  
"I'll go with you," she said and kissed his cheek,  
"You sure took a long time for that answer," he said and grabbed her. "Revenge is sweet!"  
He carried her towards the ocean and was going to drop her.  
"Logan, I swear if you drop me, I'll make the rest of your life a misery!"  
Logan put her down gently instead, he had his hands on her waist, looking into her brown eyes. He smiled shyly and leaned down. Evelyn licked her dry lips and went in for the kiss. Ever since she was a little kid, Evelyn had always believed that when she kissed her soulmate, she would feel that the world stopped, fireworks in the background, but with Logan, she had a good feeling, and he wasn't a bad kisser either. She felt that she was in harmony with the surroundings they were in, but no spark. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke it at the same time to get some air, Logan looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"Wauw," he said,  
"Wauw good or wauw bad?"  
"Wauw fantastic, you?"  
"Wauw fantastic,"  
Logan smiled again and walked Evelyn home. This could be good for her, Evelyn thought for herself, she knew she felt happier than she ever had in her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kendall

Kendall's phone started ringing; he got a new text message.

_From Logan:  
I know we're aren't chicks, but seriously, I need to freak out! Best date EVER!_

Kendall shook his head with a chuckle. He sent a reply to that and went to get a shower. Logan had sent him 5 texts and 1 from Carlos, 1 from James and 1 from Evelyn, when he got out the shower.

_From Logan:  
Dude, she's so amazing!_

_I don't know what to do of myself!_

_I wish I'd said yes... she invited me inside! STUPID!_

_Kendall? What are you doing? Answer me? I need something to get my mind off Evelyn, so I won't run over to her place and ravish her!_

_KENDALL WHERE ARE YOU?_

_From Carlos:  
I'm in love with Evelyn and I don't know what to do. She's dating Logan now, and I'm so lost..._

_From James:  
Are you up for beach weekend next Friday?_

_From Evelyn:  
If Logan spams your inbox, don't blame me!_

Kendall texted Evelyn back on how she knew that Logan would text him. He texted Carlos that he'll find the right girl someday, and then James that he was looking forward to a beach weekend.

_To Logan:  
Seriously! Chill! Can't a guy take a shower before bed?_

_From Evelyn:  
You and I both know Logan well enough that when something good has happened, he'll text either one of us first, and since I was the date, he would text you to tell you that he misses me already, and that he wishes that he had accepted my invitation to come inside._

Kendall chuckled, he quickly wrote an agreeing reply and that he was on his way to bed. His dogs and pig were lying in his bed, fast asleep. He shook his head, glad that he had a queen-sized bed. He lied down and started thinking.

"_Carlos is in love with Evelyn, Logan is dating Evelyn, what about me?_" he thought, sleep crept over him and he dreamt about none other than Evelyn.

The next morning Kendall woke up to his phone ringing. He looked at the ID caller, and saw it was Evelyn. He started blushing at the dream he had of her that night.  
"Hello?" he said in a groggy voice,  
"Morning sleepyhead, are you coming to work today or do you need more beauty sleep?" Evelyn teased, Kendall looked at his alarm clock.  
"SHIT!"  
He had forgotten to turned on the alarm, he was now half an hour late for work.  
"Why does this always happen to me?" he asked,  
"Because you're a lazy person,"  
"It was a rhetorical question,"  
"Then don't ask it, if you don't want to hear the answer,"  
"Touché, I'll be there in an hour,"  
"Take your time, you haven't really missed anything, your scenes are first up in two hours,"  
"Awesome, I'll go to Hayley's and grab something to eat, want something?"  
"Forest fruit tea with 6 teaspoons of sugar, and two doughnuts with pink icing,"  
"I should have known,"  
"You know I don't like coffee,"  
"I know, I'll see you later,"  
"Okay, see you,"  
Kendall hurried in some clothes, made sure all his animals had food and water, he said goodbye to his parents, who hadn't known he was suppose to be at work an hour earlier. He drove over to Hayley's, which was a café, a bakery, a restaurant, a bar and a club; depending on which of the buildings you entered.  
"Morning Kendall, late for work again?" Hayley asked, she was standing behind the desk wrapping to doughnuts with pink icing.  
"Yeah, this tend to happen a lot more often now than, when I started," he said, Hayley handed him a bag with 5 cups, the doughnuts and a few extra goodies. He paid, said goodbye and left for the studio.

Evelyn and Logan was standing next to Logan's car at the parking lot, they were talking, but Logan stole a couple of kisses from time to time. Kendall felt his heart sink.  
"_Geez, seems like I'm in love with her too, this is so not good,_" he thought, he pulled himself together and went over to him.  
"Hey, you're finally here," Logan said and smiled at him, he had his arms around Evelyn. She looked comfortable in his arms, Kendall's heart sunk even deeper. He plastered a smile on his face and handed a coffee to Logan and the tea for Evelyn.  
"Thanks Kendall," Evelyn said and smiled, his knees went weak.  
"You're welcome, I hate working on Saturdays though," he said as they turned to walk back inside.  
"Well, you're filming today and then you got tomorrow and Friday off,"  
"James and I are renting a beach house for the next weekend, would you like to come out too?"  
Kendall had the words out, before he could think of the pros and cons to have Logan and Evelyn near him. He knew James might had invited Carlos, because Carlos had been a little down lately, especially now that Kendall knew the reason, he felt stupid for asking the new couple to the beach house with two of three guys secretly in love with Evelyn.  
"I'd love to come, that means I can try out my new bikinis," she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Kendall smiled and went into James' dressing room, where Carlos was sitting on the couch, while James was opening some fanmail.  
"Coffee?" Kendall asked,  
"Oh yes please!" James said and grabbed a cup, Carlos looked at Kendall.  
"I have tea for myself and hot chocolate for you, buddy," Kendall said and handed the chocolate to Carlos.  
"I've invited Carlos to come with us Friday to the beach," James said, while reading a 5 paged fan letter.  
"Oh, then I hope you don't mind I invited Logan and Evelyn," Kendall said, he saw Carlos' face dropping. He knew how he felt himself.  
"No problem, Carlos you look a little pale, you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine," Carlos said and took another sip of his chocolate. Kendall and James stared at each other for a little while, then Logan came in.  
"Hey, what's with the sad faces?" he asked cheerfully,  
"Oh nothing," James said,  
"So what are we doing at this beach house?"  
"Surfing that's for sure,"  
"We can have a bonfire at the evenings," Kendall said, "I'll bring my guitar."  
"And grilling for dinner," Carlos said,  
"We can play beach volley," Logan said,  
"We should bring the dogs too, so they can have some downtime," James said,  
"And we should fill the fridges with lots of cold drinks. I took a look at the weather report last night, it's going to be very hot that weekend," Kendall said,  
"Guys! Hurry up!" they heard Evelyn's voice shout at them, they hurried towards her and started the day's work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: James

James watched as two of his best friends were talking deeply in a corner of his balcony. Carlos looked shocked at what Kendall had just told him.  
"_I wonder what they're talking about,_" James thought. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of sweet tea, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk," Kendall said, James nodded and went back into the living room, which also served as a dining room. Carlos was sitting at the dinner table, scrolling through his iPhone for something. Kendall sat next to him, so James took a seat on the opposite side.  
"So what's got you two worked up?" James asked opening a bottle of sweet tea,  
"What do you think of Evelyn?" Carlos asked, taking a sip from another bottle,  
"She's sweet, a very nice person, why?"  
"What we're going to tell you now is a top-secret," Kendall said,  
"Okay, seriously guys, what are we? Agents on a deathly mission? Spit it out,"  
Both Carlos and Kendall sighed in unison.  
"We're both in love with Evelyn," Carlos said, James choked in his sweet tea. He spurted some of it out on the table. He stared at his two friends for a moment.  
"You can't be serious?" he said, when they didn't answer he said: "Oh come on! Both of you? What about Logan? Does he know?"  
"No, he doesn't. And he won't know as long as he is with Lyn," Kendall said,  
"And why are you telling me?"  
"Because you're not in love with Evelyn, you have to help us not being jealous of Logan," Carlos said,  
"Oh heck no! I have my own problems with Evy,"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kendall asked,  
"Like… wait we solve that, then there's… no we managed that one too, but then there was…"  
Carlos and Kendall looked at him. James sighed.  
"Okay there's no problem between Evy and me," he finally said after a moment,  
"Look, we're not saying you should come between us, just tell us when we're going overboard with jealousy or something like that. We are after all going to spend the entire weekend with her and Logan, being all lovey dovey," Kendall said,  
"How long have you been in love with her?"  
"I know Logan has been since the Damien thing. I've been for almost a week,"  
"A week?!"  
"Yes, one week,"  
"I've been since before Damien," Carlos said, Kendall and James starred at him. "What? I never really had the courage to ask her out before, why should I have now?"  
"You really need to learn a couple of lessons from Logan, dude. You need to have more confidence in yourself," Kendall said,  
"Maybe when the girl I love isn't with one of my best friends,"  
"Touché," James said, the doorbell started ringing. James went out to the door, Evelyn and Logan was standing on the other side. Evelyn launched herself at him, giving him a tight hug.  
"Good to see you too, Evy, but we saw each other yesterday," James chuckled,  
"But yesterday was soooooo yesterday," she said and smiled, she pushed past him to go hug the other two guys.  
"Are you guys ready to drive?" Logan asked,  
"Oh course we are, we were just waiting for you slowpokes to show up," Kendall joked,  
"Who's driving?" Carlos asked,  
"The one with the biggest car," Evelyn said,  
"Or we could go in two cars and have more space," James said,  
"Okay, I'll ride with you and Logan then,"  
"Carlos and I will follow you," Kendall said. Evelyn jumped around the living room, excited and happy to have an extended weekend. Logan picked up her bag together with his own, and headed towards James' car in the parking garage.

"This is so cool!" Evelyn said and looked around the large living room at the beach house.  
"You haven't even seen half of the house yet," James said,  
"All the rooms has king-sized beds and a bathroom with a shower and bathtub," Kendall read out loud from the brochure he had gotten, when James and him had rented the house.  
"Too bad we're only staying for three days," Evelyn said and went to the kitchen, which had already been stocked with food and drinks. "So who's going to do the cooking?"  
"James is grill master, I'll do salads, Logan will do breakfast, and Carlos will do the dishes," Kendall said,  
"So that leaves lunch for my spot, gladly. And I'll help Carlos do the dishes, I know how messy you guys can be,"  
"We're still growing," James said,  
"James, if you grow any taller, I won't be able to slap you across the face, when you're being a sassy diva,"  
"That isn't nice, Evy!"  
"Since when have Lyn ever been nice to you, James?" Logan asked and put his arms around Evelyn. A sudden rush of jealousy hit James.  
"True story," Kendall said, "Now let's hit the beach!"  
"WOO HOO!"  
Evelyn grabbed the surfboard the guys had given her. She took off her T-shirt and shorts, her red bikini becoming visible for all of them. James saw his three friends drool over her, while she ran towards the water. He was close to drooling himself.  
"Last person to hit the water is buy ice cream!" James said and pushed his way through and ran towards the ocean,  
"Hey!" the other three screamed and started running themselves, they tried to undress while running, which was awkward and they fell over their own feet and over each other. Logan ended up being the last, and he pouted for a minute, but when he got a kiss from Evelyn, he started smiling and laughing again.  
"Now James, you have to teach me how to surf," Evelyn said and pushed her surfboard towards James. He grabbed it and started swimming further out into the sea.  
"Watch closely!" he yelled and caught a wave.  
"Why didn't you ask me?" Logan asked, "I can surf too."  
"You're not as good as James, but don't worry, you're going to help me rock climbed next weekend," Evelyn said, James swam towards them.  
"Your turn," he said and handed the surfboard to Evelyn. She mimicked James, but she lost her balance before she hit the shore.  
"Try put a little more weight in the front," James said,  
"How was the barbeque on Saturday?" Carlos asked Kendall,  
"It was great, Lyn couldn't stay long, she had a date with Logan on Sunday morning," Kendall said,  
"We went to a race track, I tell you, she beat me I don't know how many times," Logan said,  
"Remember that I grew up with two brothers," Evelyn said, when she reached them.  
"Are we here to chat or to beat the giants in volleyball?" Carlos asked and smiled,  
"Let's do it!"  
They went over to the volleyball net and got into the same three against two groups.

"That was insane! I can't believe you three won over us again," James said, while he poured up some sweet tea in 5 glasses, while Kendall was scooping ice cream into 5 bowls.  
"You need to have talent to win," Evelyn teased and poked James' side,  
"I'm not ticklish," he said and gave her a glass of sweet tea,  
"There is two places where he's ticklish," Logan said,  
"Where?"  
"Beneath his feet and a little lower than the armpits,"  
"Do I want to know how you know that?"  
"We had a tickle-war some time ago, to find out where we were ticklish," Carlos said, "You just have to touch Logan's side and he'll start laughing and cramping."  
"I know, it's so cute,"  
"Let's talk about something else, please?" Logan said,  
"What are we going to do tonight?" Kendall asked,  
"What about a board game, good food and a movie or two?" Evelyn said,  
"Oh please, we're really not in the mood for chick-flicks," James said,  
"You know I'm more into action movies,"  
"Just no horror, we watched one Friday night, and she clung to me all night long, not that it wasn't nice, but I had a hard time breathing," Logan said and slung an arm around Evelyn's waist.  
"You survived, that means you can take it,"  
Logan chuckled and buried his face in her hair. James looked away and started wondering, if he would be like that when he fell in love with someone. He saw the hurt in Carlos and Kendall's eyes, but they hit it away by eating their ice cream, and trying not to watch the two lovebirds.  
"Are you two going to be all lovey dovey all day and all night, or are we here to have some fun?" James asked,  
"We're here to have fun, I brought my Wii and tons of games," Evelyn said, she went into the room, she was going to share with Logan and found her Wii console, 4 remotes in different colors and all the games she had.  
"Who wants the pink remote?" Evelyn teased,  
"I'll take the black," Kendall said,  
"Give me the blue," James said,  
"I'll take the red," Carlos said,  
"I'll share it with you, Eve," Logan said and kissed her cheek. Evelyn smiled and started a game of bowling, and then she went to the kitchen to find some snacks, while the guys played.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, James was still lying awake. He went to the kitchen to grab something to drink; he poured a glass of sweet tea and went to sit on the veranda that leads to the beach.  
"Can't sleep?" a voice behind him asked, he looked back and smiled at Evelyn. She sat down next to him on the bench with her own glass of sweet tea.  
"Not really, I'm really tired, but I can't seem to find sleep anywhere near me right now," James said and overlooked the ocean. The sound when the waves hit the shore calmed him down and made him feel more relaxed. He tensed, when Evelyn leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, trying to think of something else than the weird feeling was starting to get, when he was around Evelyn.  
"Logan's snoring, I haven't gotten used to it yet," she answered following a yawn, James chuckled and kissed her forehead. His lips started itching to kiss her other places as well. She wrapped her arm around his, resting her hand on his wrist. A wind blew her hair away from her face, she had closed her eyes. James sighed.  
"Come on Evy, I'm taking you inside, before one of us catch a cold," he said and carried her inside. He lied her down on the couch and went to retrieve their empty glass. When he came back into the living room, Evelyn was stirring. She stood up and hugged him.  
"Thanks James, see you tomorrow," she said and went into her room. Suddenly James felt the urge to snuggle up with her all night long.  
"_Not me too…_" he thought groaning. He went to his own room, and fell asleep dreaming of the girl sleeping in the same bed with one of his best friend right next to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Evelyn

The weekend on the beach had been a huge success. All of them had relaxed and just had the time of their lives. Evelyn finally learned how to surf. She caught a few waves, but ended up losing her balance just before she would hit the shore.

The next two weeks that followed after that relaxing weekend was stressful, but Evelyn also noticed a change of behavior in all the guys. Carlos seemed less happy, Kendall wasn't focused, James came to work late; James was _never_ late for anything; and Logan seemed distracted every time he saw her. So on Friday, after 5 days of being annoyed by all of them, she pulled Logan inside his dressing room, locked the door and stared at him.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked,  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and sat down,  
"We haven't been on a date for the last two weeks, you haven't talked to me about seeing each other tonight, even though we agreed on it Sunday morning,"  
Logan sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples and then looked at Evelyn, who had her arms crossed and was barricading the door.  
"Eve, come sit with me, please?"  
Evelyn went over to the couch, but she didn't sit. She went on her knees in front of him, and looked him deeply in the eyes. She wanted to know, what was wrong, but in some way he wouldn't let her in. It was her turn to sigh and then she sat down next to him, not touching him.  
"I really like you, Evelyn," he started saying, "I've been in love with you for so long, but I've had this weird feeling ever since we got back from that weekend on the beach that I've no clue how to handle it, so I stayed out of your way until I could figure out what this feeling is."  
"Why didn't you just say so instead of avoiding me all week?"  
"I guess I'm not really good at this dating thing,"  
"Are you going to tell me about that weird feeling?"  
"Well, when I kissed you goodbye on Sunday after we got back from the beach, it suddenly felt like I was kissing a very good friend instead of my girlfriend,"  
"So you think I'm bad at kissing?"  
"No! Not at all, don't misunderstand me, you're an amazing kisser, but I just don't think we're meant to be with each other you know, like soulmates,"  
"You believe in soulmates?"  
"I didn't believe in it until I fell in love with you,"  
"You thought we were soulmates?"  
"I thought we might be soulmates, but after this feeling I don't think we are,"  
"Okay, what are we gonna do then?"  
"I think we should break up and stay friends, if that's okay with you?"  
"You know, I've never seen you thinking this deep over a small thing like a kiss that feels different,"  
"I might not be the smartest guy walking on earth, but I do have a brain and feelings,"  
Evelyn chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
"Looks like we're back to being friends, I'll see you Monday morning?"  
"With coffee?"  
"With coffee,"  
Evelyn smiled. They shared one last kiss before parting, Logan went home and Evelyn went to clean her office for the day.

"Evelyn!" Carlos called, just as she was about to start her car. He ran over to the car. Evelyn rolled down the window and smiled at him.  
"What's up?" she asked,  
"Don't you and Logan have a date tonight?" he asked quizzically,  
"We did, but we broke up an hour ago, so no date for me today,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
"It's okay, we're still friends,"  
Evelyn smiled, while Carlos nodded. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit, and he bent down to look her in the eyes, while he spoke.  
"Will you go with me for some ice cream tomorrow afternoon?" he asked,  
"Well are you busy tonight?"  
"No, but I didn't think you'd want to have company from a guy,"  
"Most of my girl friends are busy this weekend, and since I had a date with Logan, they made other plans, and I could use some company,"  
Carlos smiled.  
"Okay, I'll follow you,"  
"Great, see you then,"  
Evelyn started her car and waited for Carlos to enter his car. The drive home was a bit lonely, but she survived and went to her front door to open it for Carlos, he parked his car next to hers and walked inside.  
"It always amazes me, how much you look like your mom," he said, after taking a quick look on the painting of her family.  
"I'm not nearly as beautiful as my mom, you should have seen my grandmother, when she was young. She was absolutely stunning,"  
"You are the prettiest of them all," Carlos whispered, Evelyn heard him and blushed.  
"Thanks Carlos, that's so sweet of you," she said and kissed his cheek. He held her tight for a little while.  
"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked,  
"How about ordering in? I have some ice cream in the fridge; we can watch all kinds of movies all night, unless you have to get up early tomorrow,"  
"I don't have anything planned, so I can stay as long as you want me here,"  
"Awesome,"  
Evelyn found the number of her favorite pizzeria, she asked Carlos what he wanted and ordered two pizzas, French fries and garlic bread. The food arrived within an hour, and they ate in silence. Carlos chose a movie first, which was about a town, where all the inhabitants turned into zombies. Evelyn hit her face behind a pillow, she screamed every time someone in the movie screamed or when the music leads up to a frightening scene. Carlos laughed at her.  
"I'm glad I amuse you. I wish I didn't have pay-per-view," she said,  
"I'm sorry, you're just so cute, when you're scared," he said and put an arm around her, protectively.  
"Well, _now_ you're definitely staying until tomorrow,"  
"Gladly,"  
After the movie ended, Evelyn paid for a new movie of her choice. She picked a cartoon.  
"The Princess and the Frog? Seriously?"  
"It's a good movie, and I need something to distract me from that horrible zombie movie. You know I'm going to have nightmares for 3 months now, right?"  
Carlos chuckled and squeezed her closer to him. She was already half sitting in his lap.

Carlos ended up falling asleep with his head in her lap. She was still watching the movie until the end of it.  
"Carlos? Sweetie wake up," she gently nudge him on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and the look he gave her, made her heart melt. There was so much passion and love in his eyes that it almost made her tear up.  
"Oh Evelyn, I missed the movie, I'm so sorry," he started babbling, Evelyn giggled and ran her fingers over his cheek.  
"Let's go get some sleep,"  
"Do you have an extra blanket?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch, it's so comfortable,"  
Evelyn laughed, she shook her head.  
"My bed is even more comfortable, ask Logan. Now come on, let's go get some sleep. You better hold me, cause I'm scared there might be zombies in my closet,"  
She felt Carlos stiffened, when she reached for his hand. His fingers intertwined with hers, and she lead him to her bedroom. She made him check all the closets, the bathroom, under the bed and behind the curtains before she let herself relax. She watched Carlos strip out of his clothes, until he was standing in boxershorts and a T-shirt. Evelyn grabbed an oversized purple T-shirt and went to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put the T-shirt over her head. Suddenly a weird feeling came over her, but she didn't let it get to her and went back to the bedroom. Carlos was lying on the side that went towards the terrace. She could hear the waves crash against the beach. Carlos reached for her, and she went over to lie in his arms.  
"Are you still scared?" he asked,  
"Not when you're here. Thanks for staying, you're a really good friend," she said and drifted off to sleep. What she didn't know was how much it hurt Carlos to hear that he was only a good friend to her. She snuggled close to Carlos, afraid of having nightmares. He held her tight the entire night and hummed her back to sleep, when she woke up from having a bad dream, it happened a few times that night, but else she felt safe and sound. The 5th time she woke up, she rested her head on his chest and listened for his steady heartbeat, it was a soothing sound that made her fall asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Carlos

Carlos woke up to the smell of breakfast, and then his phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" he said in a groggy voice and then yawned,  
"Where the heck are you? You were supposed to be home at 10!" Carlos heard his younger brother scream at him,  
"Geez, I'm sorry, I forgot to call. I had to stay help a friend," he said and scratched his head. He looked around to try to find his discarded clothes.  
"Okay, I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah, see ya,"  
Carlos put his clothes on and went into the kitchen, where he was met with a smiling Evelyn, who was making his favorite breakfast. He smiled to himself and went over to give her a hug from behind.  
"Good morning gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, she giggled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Morning sleepy, ready for something to eat?" she asked,  
"I'm always ready for your cooking, Evelyn,"  
That made Evelyn blush a bit. They ate in silence, but kept giving each other small glances.  
"What's on your agenda today?" Carlos asked,  
"Well, Kendall texted me a while ago, asking if it was okay to hang out with me today,"  
"You said yes, right?"  
"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you still wanted to hang out too, so I told him that I would reply him later,"  
"No worries, I'm heading home soon. My brother just called me, he's going back to college Sunday, so I want to spend a bit of time with him too, since I've been busy with work all week long,"  
"Cool, then I'll text Kendall to come over,"  
Carlos nodded and finished his breakfast. Evelyn followed him out to his car.  
"Carlos, I just want to say thanks for being there for me tonight. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you," Evelyn said,  
"Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you," he said and kissed her cheek. Evelyn blushed, she hugged him and the soothing sound of his heartbeat made her relax again. Carlos chuckled and drove home, where his brother was waiting for him.

Sunday evening, after saying goodbye to his brother in the airport, Carlos called Evelyn.  
"Hi Carlos!" her overeager voice said, her voice only made Carlos' knee shake, and his heart started beating faster.  
"Hi Evelyn, how was your hangout with Kendall?"  
"It was fun, I hung out with Logan today, everything is back to before Logan and I started dating. Well, not exactly the same, but we're good and I'm so happy that him and I still could be friends,"  
"That's good Evelyn,"  
"Yeah, it was great hanging with Logan like friends again, even though we only broke up two days ago,"  
"Are you sad that you aren't with Logan anymore?"  
It was a weird and stupid question to ask Evelyn, Carlos knew that, but the question was out before he could think twice about it.  
"I'm a little sad, but he told me that he felt like we were more like friends than a couple, and I never really felt a spark with him. Logan's a great guy, and he'll make a girl happy someday, but that girl just isn't me,"  
"You'll find your soulmate soon enough,"  
"You believe in soulmates too?"  
"Why? Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, I believed in soulmates long before I met you guys, but Logan told me, he started believing after he met me, weird huh?"  
"Not really,"  
"You wanna be my soulmate?"  
Evelyn giggled, he knew she was joking, but he felt his cheeks started blushing.  
"What if I am your soulmate? What will you do then?"  
"Then I'll kiss you and we'll live happily ever after with 5 kids and 10 dogs on a farm, where we breed horses,"  
Carlos laughed.  
"You've got some fantasy, how about we make a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?"  
"If we haven't found our soulmates at 30, we'll marry each other and buy a farm, 10 dogs and get ready for 5 kids?"  
Evelyn laughed, which made Carlos' knee buckle. He loved hearing her sweet laughter, he wish he knew what she would sound like underneath him…  
"_Carlos! What are you thinking?! You pervert!_" he thought, but the perverted thoughts kept going on in his mind.  
"Carlos? You still there?"  
"Yeah, sorry, just dozed to dreamland for a few seconds there, did you say something?"  
"I was just asking if you wanted to hang out again next weekend?"  
"Sure, you wanna go somewhere instead of staying home?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking of going to the movies, there's this new comedy I would like to see,"  
"Okay, movies it is. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
"Unless some zombies have eaten me, then yes, I'll see you tomorrow,"  
Carlos chuckled, he loved it when she was teasing. He practically loved everything about Evelyn. She was perfect in his eyes.  
"Goodnight Evelyn, sweet dreams,"  
"Thanks Carlos, and thanks again for staying with me the other night, I really appreciate it,"  
"Anytime,"  
"Sleep tight,"  
"Bye,"  
Evelyn hung up. Carlos held the phone close to his heart. He already missed hearing her voice, even though it was only over the phone.

A month passed since Evelyn and Logan had broken up, and Carlos was getting ready to ask her out on a real date, where he would be able to hold her hand during the movie, or in a restaurant. He had collected all of his courage to ask her out as soon as he saw her at work. He was a little nervous, because Kendall had been hanging out with her a lot lately. He was hoping he wasn't going to have a déjà vu. Carlos' face lit up, when he saw Evelyn standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms. She was obviously waiting for someone, and when she saw him, her face was shining brightly at him. She ran towards him to give him a big crushing hug.  
"Good morning to you too," Carlos said and crushed her in his arms,  
"I'm so excited Carlos! Kendall told me yesterday that he wanted to ask me something today," Evelyn said, Carlos' heart sunk to the bottom of the ocean. He put on a brave face and smiled.  
"Maybe he's going to ask you out," he said,  
"You think so? Kendall and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, and he's been so sweet and kind, and I think I like him, I like him a lot,"  
With that said Carlos' heart shattered into a million pieces.  
"If he doesn't ask you out, why don't you ask him out then?"  
"Maybe I will, let's see what he wants. There he comes!"  
Evelyn shrieked and ran over to Kendall, who just got out of his car. Carlos waved at him and went inside, not wanting to hear or see his other best friend, asking the girl of his dreams out on a date.  
"Carlos, you looked bummed man," James said as he passed him,  
"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired. I'll see you on set,"  
James nodded and continued to wherever he was about to go. Carlos went inside his dressing room and plumbed down on the couch.

A few minutes later someone knocked on his door.  
"Come in," he said, his voice muffled against the pillow. He lifted his head and saw Kendall entering the room.  
"Hey, I hope you're not mad," Kendall said,  
"Mad about what?"  
"I kinda asked Evelyn out,"  
"Congrats dude, she really likes you,"  
"You think so? I mean… I know you like her, and I like her too, and… Oh I have no clue how to do this," Kendall said and dumped himself in the armchair across the couch.  
"I don't think any of us knows how to handle a situation like this. None of us has ever been into the same girl before,"  
"I know, and I hope you're not mad at me,"  
"I'm not, she really likes you, so just take good care of her,"  
"You know I will, I'm more afraid that she's going to break my heart, and not the other way around,"  
"She won't. Now let's get to work before she comes yelling at us,"  
Kendall chuckled and helped Carlos off the couch.


End file.
